Assassin's
by DarkSN
Summary: Seorang pemuda yang berjuang untuk menghentikan organisasi yang berniat menguasai dunia, dibantu oleh keluarga, sahabat, para anggotanya serta sebuah artifak yang memiliki kemampuan yang menakjubkan. Mampukah pemuda tersebut menghentikan organisasi itu. Warning Inside Special Thanks to Azumamaro


**Assassin's**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto ® Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Assassin's Creed ® Ubisoft**

 **Summary : Seorang pemuda yang berjuang untuk menghentikan organisasi yang berniat menguasai dunia, dibantu oleh keluarga, sahabat, para anggotanya serta sebuah artifak yang memiliki kemampuan yang menakjubkan. Mampukah pemuda tersebut menghentikan organisasi itu.**

 **Genre : Adventure**

 **Warning : Assassin! Naruto, Not! Shinobi!, Assassin! Theme!, Typo!, terinspirasi dari serial game Assassin's Creed**

 **Writer dan Ide cerita : DarkSN**

 **Editor : Azumamaro**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read!..**

Tahun 1503 adalah tahun dimana terdapat sebuah perang di wilayah Roma yang terjadi antara pasukan yang menyebut diri mereka Templar dan sebuah pasukan pembunuh yang menyebut diri mereka Assassins Order, para masyarakat menyebutnya perang salib.

Para Assassin, memiliki tujuan untuk melindungi seluruh umat manusia di dunia dari para Templar yang berniat menguasai dunia, dengan mencari dan mengumpulkan artifak bernama Peace of Eden yang mana memiliki kekuatan yang amat dahsyat.

Namun karena kekuatan artifak tersebut, pihak Templar menginginkannya untuk mewujudkan impian mereka, sedangkan pihak Assassin juga mencari Peace of Eden untuk mereka gunakan melawan pihak Templar yang berniat menguasai dunia serta melindungi seluruh umat manusia di dunia ini.

Pihak Assassin selalu mencari anggota, serta bantuan dari berbagai pihak untuk membantu mereka menghancurkan pihak Templar, serta melindungi seluruh umat manusia di dunia ini.

Mereka selalu mencari dan merebut wilayah kekuasaan Templar yang tersebar di seluruh pelosok Roma. Mereka juga membunuh pemimpin Templar di masing-masing wilayah, dan membakar menara mereka yang menjadi tanda bahwa wilayah tersebut dimiliki oleh pihak Templar.

Assassin saat ini dipimpin oleh seorang remaja berwajah tampan, berkulit tan, berbadan kekar serta memiliki jiwa kepemimpin yang besar. pemuda tersebut bernama Naruto Auditore.

Naruto Auditore adalah putra dari Minato Auditore pemimpin pertama Assassin Order dan Kushina Auditore, adik dari Menma Auditore serta kakak dari Naruko Auditore. Sewaktu kecil kehidupan Naruto penuh dengan aksi serta penuh dengan kebahagiaan, sampai suatu kejadian menimpa keluarga Auditore.

Ayah Naruto serta kakak Naruto, Minato dan Menma ditangkap oleh pasukan Templar dan di eksekusi di muka umum, beruntung pada saat itu Naruto tidak ada di rumah, pada saat kembali kerumah, Naruto tidak menemukan ayah serta kakaknya, dia terus mencari ke berbagai sudut rumah tapi hasilnya tetap nihil, sampai pada akhirnya seorang datang ke kediaman Auditore dan memberitahukan kalau Minato dan Menma di tangkap dan di eksekusi oleh pihak Templar.

Mendengar itu Naruto, Kushina dan Naruko tidak dapat membendung air mata mereka, melihat keluarga Auditore dalam keadaan bersedih, orang tersebut berpamitan dan langsung pergi.

Setelah kejadian tersebut Naruto bersama ibu dan adiknya Kushina dan Naruko pergi ke kediaman pamannya Jiraya Auditore. Di kediaman Jiraya, Naruto dilatih menjadi seorang Assassin yang handal, dari berlari meloncati atap-atap bangunan, bertarung menggunakan tangan kosong, berpedang sampai bertarung menggunakan alat yang menjadi ciri khas seorang Assassin yaitu Hidden Blade.

Saat ini Naruto dan Jiraya sedang spairing di halaman belakang kediamannya, pertarungan mereka imbang dan tidak ada yang mau mengalah, sampai Naruto menyeringai saat memiliki celah dan kesempatan untuk mengalahkan Jiraya, dengan cepat Naruto mentakel kaki Jiraya, Jiraya yang tidak menyadari serangan dari Naruto akhirnya terjatuh dan pedang kayu di tangannya terlempar, saat akan melihat ke arah Naruto, Jiraya terkejut karena saat ini di lehernya terdapat Hidden Blade.

Jiraya melihat Naruto tersenyum sambil tangannya terulur membantunya berdiri. Setelah latihan yang melelahkan dan berbincang-bincang suatu hal dirinya dengan Jiraya akhirnya mereka istirahat ke dalam rumah.

2 minggu Naruto lewati untuk berlatih setiap hari. Saat ini Naruto kembali ke kediaman Auditore yang dulu untuk mencari sesuatu, dan disinilah dia sekarang, di sebuah ruangan yang didalamnya berisi pakaian, beberapa armor, pedang dan Hidden Blade yang tertata dengan rapi di ruangan tersebut.

Naruto berjalan ke arah pakaian seperti jubah berwarna putih dan dipadukan dengan warna merah di beberapa bagian jubah tersebut, Naruto menyentuh jubah tersebut sambil mengelusnya, kemudian dia memakai jubah tersebut serta memakai beberapa armor di beberapa bagian seperti tangan, kaki, dada dan perut. Mengambil 1 pedang dan menaruhnya di pinggangnya serta 2 Hidden Blade yang dipasang dikedua tangannya (AN : Bayangin Naruto berpenampilan seperti Ezio dengan armor lengkap).

Setelah selesai Naruto keluar dari rumah tersebut untuk kembali ke kediaman Jiraya. Didalam perjalanan dengan menaiki seekor kuda tidak ada kejadian yang berarti sampai Naruto tiba dan disambut oleh Jiraya, Kushina serta Naruko.

Di sebuah ruangan Naruto berbincang-bincang dengan Jiraya serta meminta saran untuk perbekalannya dalam menghadapi para Templar yang akan dia hancurkan nantinya serta mencari artifak bernama Peace of Eden.

Jiraya memberi saran untuk mencari dan merekrut setiap orang yang berpotensi menjadi Assassin, selain itu mencari sekutu untuk membantu Assassin Order melawan para Templar. Setelah membahas hal - hal tersebut keduanya langsung istirahat di kamar masing-masing.

Didalam perjalanannya Naruto dibantu seorang sahabat yang sangat dekat dengan Naruto, orang tersebut bernama Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha adalah putra dari Fugaku Uchiha dan Mikoto Uchiha serta adik dari Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke saat ini hidup sendirian karena keluarganya mati dibunuh oleh para Templar tersebut.

Pada awalnya Sasuke berniat membalas dendam kepada para Templar, tapi hal tersebut dihentikan oleh Naruto dan menyadarkan Sasuke bahwa tindakan yang dia lakukan sama saja dengan mengantar nyawanya sendiri. Menyadari akibat dari tindakannya, Sasuke akhirnya memendam dendamnya kepada para Templar dan memutuskan untuk membantu Naruto menghancurkan mereka.

Sasuke membantu Naruto dengan membuatkannya berbagai macam senjata baru serta membantu menerjemahkan Codex yang Naruto dapatkan di perjalanannya kelak. Naruto mengenal Sasuke sejak kecil, ketika Sasuke berkunjung ke kediaman Auditore untuk membahas sesuatu dan pada saat itu mereka berdua akrab sampai sekarang.

Disetiap aksinnya melawan para Templar dan merebut wilayah mereka, serta merekrut setiap orang yang berpotensi menjadi Assassin. Naruto akhirnya tau bahwa dalang dibalik semua ini adalah Danzo Shimura, seorang pemimpin Templar yang sering disebut sebagai Paus.

Danzo telah menemukan Peace of Eden berupa sebuah Apple yang disebut Apple of Eden. Apple tersebut memiliki kemampuan dimana dapat menunjukkan sebuah tempat bernama The Vault yang berisikan informasi – informasi penting dan Piece of Eden lainnya.

Menyadari kekuatan dari Apple tersebut, Naruto beserta Assassin Order lainnya pergi menyerang ke sebuah kastil dimana Danzo tinggal. Berbekal pengalaman, dukungan dan senjata yang dia miliki, Naruto dan Assassin Order membabat habis seluruh pasukan Templar yang menjaga kastil tersebut.

Setelah yakin tidak ada musuh lagi yang menghadang, Naruto pergi ke tempat dimana Danzo berada, ketika Naruto telah sampai di sebuah ruangan yang besar yang diyakini sebagai sebuah perpustakaan karena terdapat banyak sekali buku - buku yang tertata rapi, disana Naruto melihat Danzo yang sepertinya telah menyambutnya.

Tanpa banyak bicara Naruto langsung mengeluarkan pedangnya diikuti oleh Danzo. Mereka melesat saling menyerang dan pertarungan tidak dapat terelakkan lagi.

Pertarungan terlihat imbang karena tidak ada yang mau mengalah, di saat Danzo ingin memenggal kepala Naruto, Naruto langsung menunduk dan membalas menebas perut Danzo, Danzo yang mengetahui hal tersebut langsung menghindar ke belakang, dilihat pertarungan yang tidak akan ada habisnya, Naruto langsung mengarahkan Hidden Blade kearah Danzo, Danzo yang melihat hal tersebut hanya memandang remeh.

Sestt

Hidden Blade tadi mengeluarkan semacam jarum dart yang langsung menusuk pergelangan tangan Danzo. Danzo yang terkena jarum tersebut seluruh tubuhnya tidak dapat digerakkan.

Naruto hanya berkata bahwa jarum tadi telah dia campurkan dengan cairan yang dapat membuat seluruh badan tidak dapat digerakkan selama beberapa jam.

Setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut, Naruto langsung mengambil Apple of Eden dari dalam baju Danzo, kemudian meninggalkannya di ruangan tersebut tanpa membunuhnya.

Sesampainya di luar Naruto langsung disambut oleh seluruh anggota Assassin Order yang membantu penyerangan. Setelah penyerangan tersebut keadaan Roma kembali seperti sediakala, dan Naruto menghabiskan waktunya untuk merekrut setiap orang yang berpotensi menjadi Assassin, serta menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarganya.

TBC/END?

Yo minna, bagaimana kabar kalian, pasti sehat semua kan, maafkan ane yang tidak bisa update ketiga fic ane yang lain, dikarenakan idenya ilang, ane gk ada mood buat ngetik, ya palingan klo ada ide dan pas ane gk mood buat ngetik ya ane gk bakal buat cerita, dan ujung2nya idenya ilang, dan untuk permintaan maaf, ane buat fic baru dan mungkin ane bakalan hiatus lagi karena ane bakalan sibuk di kelas 3, mungkin setelah UN selesai, ane bakalan coba untuk up/publish fic lagi yah, dan jangan lupa untuk reviewnya yah, kasih saran untuk fic ini kedepannya.

Itu aja dari ane, sekali lagi ane minta maaf yah, jangan lupa review, semoga harimu menyenangkan.

 **Special Thanks for Azumamaro**

 **DarkSN Out!...**


End file.
